


Halloween Banquet

by arttselen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Osaki Shotaro, Fucktober 2020, M/M, Sub Jung Sungchan, Witch Osaki Shotaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Kudos: 27





	Halloween Banquet

The blue moon blooms dazzling on the raining heaven along with the wintry water drops. The sound echoes on the soil as it wets the green florid yard. The wind is crisp and Osaki Shotaro, who is sitting on a cushioned chair under a veranda, contemplates how useful it would be if he had learned about food magic right now. It was the perfect ambient for hot chocolate and marshmallows. But well, unfortunately, he didn’t. He chose to master the old, black evil magic first. The basics were left to ashes. Although he was delighted enough with what he had for the moment. Jung Sungchan laying down on the wood table in front of him, tied up along with a blindfold. Oh, that was quite a Halloween banquet. 

He listened to the rhythm of the boy’s moans as he moved his finger back and forth graciously. He closed his eyelids exhaled the air leisurely. _ “Are you now convinced that I am, certainly, a witch?”  _ He admired the sapphire and rose flames in presence through his friend’s phallus as the spell instigate it. He briefly looked down at the remote control of the dildo and increased its volume to the maximum. Furthermore, he was about to focus his attention again on the book he was reading before when Sungchan screamed, wobbling between pleasure and anger. “Fuck, Shota! I fucking believe you!” Osaki eyed him with interest, reposing the book on his lap on the side as he stands up towards the older _ “How could I not when you are giving me a blowjob with damn spooky lights?” _ . He laughed, running his hand through the troubled man’s hair _ “Oh, so now you have learned to not doubt your childhood best friend, Sung-chan?”  _

The man dick got hard even more with that attitude, the tone demanding as always has been since pure kids. He replied, his voice still trembling in ecstasy reasoned by his youthful best friend. _ “You are so cruel, Osaki”  _ he cried, not caring if he normally would feel humiliated considering that he was the older one _ “Are you that mad at me for not trusting you right away that you don’t even want to touch me yourself?”  _

Shotaro kissed his face, looking right at his pupils.  _ “Don’t you think that’s better for me to show you how strong of a witch I’m in bed too, my lovely friend?”  _ He ceased the spell as he caressed the gingery face _ “You will see, by yourself, how the bad guys pay one’s due for their sins with me”. _


End file.
